ericflintfandomcom-20200213-history
Jules Mazarin
Jules Mazarin, born Giulio Raimondo Mazzarino or Mazarini (July 14, 1602 – March 9, 1661) was an Italian cardinal, diplomat and politician, who served as the chief minister of France from 1642 until his death. Mazarin succeeded his mentor, Cardinal Richelieu. He was a noted collector of art and jewels, particularly diamonds, and he bequeathed the "Mazarin diamonds" to Louis XIV in 1661, some of which remain in the collection of the Louvre museum in Paris. His personal library was the origin of the Bibliotheque Mazarine in Paris. Jules Mazarin in 1632 When reports of Grantville's appearance began to spread, Jules Mazarin (then still Giulio Mazarini) was serving as secretary to Cardinal Antonio Barberini the Younger, the Legate of Avignon. He was inclined to discount the notion of Grantville being from the future, until he saw a report that the town's Catholic church was named St. Vincent de Paul -- whom Augustus Heinzerling had "escorted" from the Palais du Pape the week before. After that, he decided to send Heinzerling to Grantville. While Heinzerling was away, Mazarini received instructions from Cardinal Antonio Barberini not to send him back with a message. He evaded this by instructing Heinzerling to claim that he had missed Mazarini and had gone back to Grantville on his own volition. Some months later, Mazarini was able to travel to Grantville. Mazarini had passed several squadrons of cavalry belonging to Albrecht von Wallenstein four days prior to arriving in the American town, which was the reason he moved more quickly than he otherwise would have. His warning was sent to the town's police department, as the town's army was absent. While in Grantville, Mazarini went through many culture shocks, including its religious tolerance. He met with Father Lawrence Mazzare and discussed France's new alliance with Spain after Sweden sided with the New United States, sharing his frustration over the Vatican's inability to end the war due to Spain's influence, and of Grantville's lasting effects. Mazarini spent the night at Mazzare's home, and was later given a tour of the town by Mazzare. On that day, Mazarini's earlier warning came for naught (his warning had been placed on Dan Frost's desk, but was not considered urgent, and Chief Frost was too busy to see it) as Wallenstein's Croat cavalry arrived on the outskirts of town. Mazarini and Mazzare evacuated to the town's plaza where he witnessed the one-sided massacre against the Croats. He had been briefly surprised to see that the people coming to "take shelter" were all armed, but quickly realized that an ambush was being arranged. After the conflict, Mazarini attended the funeral of Irene Flannery. He was later given the 1992 edition of the Catechism of the Catholic Church, the papers of the Second Vatican Council, and a Church-approved English translation of the Bible, all to be taken to Rome, to show what the Catholic Church had become. Early in 1634, he was in Venice as nuncio extraordinary, but the Venetian government refused to acknowledge him. While there, he renewed his acquaintance with Mazzare. When Mazzare was called to Rome to defend Galileo, Mazarini accompanied him. After the attempted assassination of Pope Urban VIII, he was appointed to investigate the matter, and was able to shield the Stone brothers and the Marcolis from repercussions by emphatically noting that their plan to rescue Galileo had no chance of succeeding, and focusing on their role in foiling the assassination plot once they became aware of it. Some months after the end of "Galileo Affair", he was elevated to cardinal and naturalized as a French citizen under the name Jules Mazarin, presumably at the behest of Richelieu.A definite date for this is not given, but references in "Lucky at Cards", in Ring of Fire II, indicate that he had been naturalized some months before the end of 1634. Mazarin was an inveterate card player, and usually a successful one, especially with games that depended on an ability to bluff. When Gaston, Duke of Orléans and his followers began circulating rumors that Mazarin was not good for his gambling debts, Richelieu, Abel Servien, Léon Bouthillier, and Mazarin devised a plan for Mazarin to play Gaston in a high-stakes game of primero, a game at which Mazarin was expert. The plan worked well, and Mazarin ended up taking Gaston and a few of his cronies for at least 20,000 ecus.Ring of Fire II, "Lucky at Cards" References Category:Historical Figures Category:1632 Characters Category:Catholics Category:Italians Category:Died of Natural Causes (OTL) Category:Heads of Government Category:Frenchmen Category:Diplomats Category:Clergy